ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sega Orion
(first announced as Project Sega and planned as Sega Horizon) is a Japanese-American hybrid video game console, being developed and manufactured by since June 9th, 2019. Games (*) = Download-only games Launch games Published by Sega *''Sonic the Hedgehog: Fury'' *''Catherine: The Ultimate Android '' *''Ecco the Dolphin: Reborn'' *''Sega Genesis Classics'' Third-party Activision Blizzard *''Spyro Reignited Trilogy'' Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment *''Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure'' Games Published by Sega *''Sonic Forces'' *''Sonic Mania'' *''Team Sonic Racing'' *''Sonic Adventure (and DX: Director's Cut DLC)* *''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(and Battle DLC)* *Sonic Releashed'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic Adventure III'' *''Sonic: Squads'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog II: The Revenge of Black Arms'' *''Silver and Blaze: Unstoppable'' *''Underground Heroes Blast!'' *''Underground Heroes: Backwards'' *''The Myth of Alex Kidd'' *''Streets of Fury: Orion'' *''Catherine: Malware Attack'' *''Ghost Mastering League'' *''Guitar Warrior and the Eternal War'' *''Alex Kidd Forever'' *''Super Monkey Ball: Banana-tastic Collection'' * Third-party Activision Blizzard *''Spyro the Dragon: Rebirth'' *''Spyro: Gravitified'' *''Crash Bandicoot: Paint Master'' *''Crystal: Day of the Heroine'' *''Overwatch'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Soundshock Mythical Trilogy'' * Electronic Arts *''Need for Speed: Race'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Madden NFL'' series *''NBA Live'' series *''FIFA'' series *''NHL'' series *''UFC'' series * Ubisoft *''Hunting Rabbids'' *''Assassins' Creed: World War'' *''Tom Clancy's Hunters'' *''Prince of Persia: Unchallenged'' * Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment *''Batman Arkham Quadrilogy'' *''Lego Marvel Collection'' *''Bugs Bunny: Looney Releashed'' *''Cartoon Network: Invasion of the Thing'' *''Legend of the Peacock'' *''Lego Collin the Speedy Boy: The Video Game'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Alexis Doll's Odyssey'' *''Good Ol' Magic: Cleo Unleashed'' *''The Dinosaur Princess: Forever'' *''Howler 6: The Great War'' *''Lego Activision Legends'' *''Collin: Mechanical World'' *''Collin: Wild Madness'' *''Croc'' * Capcom *''Mega Man: Power Wars'' *''Street Fighter Warriors'' *''Resident Evil 2'' * Square Enix *''Blast Treasure Trilogy'' *''Square Enix Collection'' * Konami *''Castlevania: Unchained'' * Bandai Namco Entertainment *''Pac-Man: Ghost Madness'' * Others *''Minecraft'' *''Fortnite'' *''Yooka-Laylee'' *''Yooka-Laylee Too'' *''Gang Beasts'' * Cancelled games Main article: /Cancelled games Possible games Bundles The console will have bundles that will have one (or two) games, that are both first-party and third-party. *The Sega Orion Fury Bundle (includes a special Sonic blue colored console, blue Black Hole controller, Tails-themed Orbit controller and a game itself, being Sonic: Fury) *Collin the Speedy Boy: The World Adventure bundle (includes a black/blue console with map all over it, a black/blue controllers (both Orbit and Black Hole) and the game itself) *The Sega Orion Spyro Bundle (includes a Spyro-themed console, Sparx-themed Orbit controller, Hunter-themed Black Hole controller and the Spyro Reignited Trilogy game) *bundle *bundle *Sega Genesis Limited Edition Bundle (includes a Sega Genesis-themed console, Sega Genesis controller-themed Black Hole controller, Sega-colored Orbit controllers, and two games, being Sega Genesis Classics and Sonic Mania) *Mania bundle *Ecco Bundle (TBD) Add-ons * Cases Sega Orion Cover Template 2.png|Case (non-exclusive) Sega Orion Cover Template.png|Case (for exclusive games) Trivia *This is the first Sega console since Dreamcast. *Due to the fact it is a hybrid console, it supports cartridges (similar to the Sega Genesis and Sega Game Gear). *The console comes with: the console itself, HDMI cables, two controllers (one being the home controller named the Black Hole and the other being a portable console that can be attached to the system named Orbit), the dock to turn your handheld console into a home console, and a power plugger. Category:Home video game consoles Category:Sega Category:Sega Orion Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Hybrid consoles Category:Portable video game consoles